A Fine Suit
Characters * Maester Lucas * Ser Hugo Flint * Simon Groat Options Reward(s) +100-250 'Truthful Alignment Quest' Should you select the Truthful option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword follows whispers and easily catches the thief. The piece is added to your armory. You ignore the protests of Friend." Sworn Sword dangles a bag of coins and soon holds the breastplate in its place. You don't bother to return it to Friend." Sworn Sword dangles a bag of coins. The thief comes forward and dies, still unsuspecting. You put the breastplate in your armory. As the thief rides toward Outrider's Ford, Sworn Sword charges from the woods and takes him down. "Wearing the breastplate was his first mistake." '' ''Sworn Sword spills a little blood and knocks out a few teeth, swiftly finding the shack where the thief is hiding. The breastplate is added to your armory. Sworn Sword recruits some helpful scum, no questions asked, and they return bearing the breastplate. You never return it to Friend. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'Cunning Alignment Quest' Should you select the Cunning option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword follows rumors to the thief's home and takes the armor back. You exact a pretty price from an upset Friend. Sworn Sword gets a tip from an old friend and finds the armor, killing the thief in passing. You laugh as you offer Friend a price. Sworn Sword poses as a buyer and soon returns with the armor and some other stolen items. Groat sells them all for you, chuckling all the while. Sworn Sword spends days in an exhaustive search. The thief escapes with his life, but you are able to send the armor home to Friend. Sworn Sword returns, grinning, with the armor. "It was easy, my lord/lady." You have Groat sell the piece back to Friend.. Sworn Sword gathers a wagonload of goods, some actually stolen. The armor is in the pile and you sell it back to an irritated Friend.. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'None Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword listens as people drink and brag, catches the thief and recovers the armor. Friend is grateful for its return! There's no honor among thieves tonight- Sworn Sword quickly finds the thief. The breastplate is returned to Friend. Sworn Sword draws the thief out, then cuts him down in the street. Friend thanks you for the return of the armor. Sworn Sword sets the armor before you, then wipes a little blood off it with a rag. "Sorry about that, my lord/lady. I had to get rough." Sworn Sword never tells you what the favor was, but the armor is returned and you send it along to a grateful Friend. Sworn Sword watches a merchant who might deal in such goods, and indeed, the thief appears. You send thief and armor back to Friend. 'Failure' Sworn Sword mutters something about "Honor among thieves" while apologizing to you for failure. You, in turn, apologize to Friend. (+1 Wound) Category:Missing Results Text